


Wedding Planning

by MarauderCracker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet while planning Isabelle's brother's weeding and hate each other immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning

They meet while planning Isabelle's brother's weeding and hate each other immediately. 

  
  
Isabelle is organizing the wedding because she damn well can, and it's her right as her brother's sister and his fiance's best friend. The wedding planner sort of has to be there because she has  _contacts_ , and it's always useful to have a person who knows who has the best prices and who can be strong-armed for a specific date or a certain kind of hard-to-find flowers.   


Isabelle tries to argue that she doesn't need a wedding planner at all but (of course) Alec insists. Apparently, the fact that it's "my own wedding, Isabelle, for the love of God," makes his decisions sort of definitive. 

The issue isn't even that the wedding planner is bad at her job, overpriced or lazy. They have the venue, the date, flowers, catering, DJ and cake all on lock-down by the end of the second week of planning, and the rest of the job is basically just checking that everything comes together neat and nice, a lot of calling their providers to double-check the dates and times and keeping track of the RSVPs. The problem is that Lydia Branwell is a bitch.

Isabelle Lightwood is the sort of woman who knows to appreciate when another woman puts on the capital b, Bitch shoes and walks them with style. While she, herself, prefers to extend charm, warmth and hospitality to the people around her, she also knows that a lot of the respect people have for her is based on the sheer confidence she exudes without having to compromise her tenderness for those she cares about. There are women who had to grow up mean and cold to be respected, and Isabelle understands. She understands, but Lydia still gets on her goddamn nerves. 

Lydia Branwell is conceited, condescending, inconsiderate and fake as all hell. She has a million different sugar-coated smiles that she always serves with her cold orders and thankless requests, there is a thinly veiled layer of prejudice and superiority-complex in all of her interactions with staff people and she has the air of a woman who has never had to get her hands dirty for anything in her life. 

Isabelle is always a step behind Lydia, thanking staffers for their hard work, wishing the providers a good day, thanking the woman at the flower ship and tipping employees at the bakery and learning the names of every single waiter for the actual event. After Lydia yells at someone for bringing the wrong flowers, Isabelle reassures them and calmly looks for a way to fix it without the florist's boss finding out about the mistake. After every cold and to-the-point conversation Lydia has with a staff person comes Isabelle, asking if they need help and chatting with them. 

Slowly, as the wedding's date comes closer and closer, Isabelle notices that she's starting to rub off on Lydia. She overhears her apologizing over the phone to a store owner she'd previously argued with, stumbles upon her making relaxed and honestly friendly small-talk with the waiters during the rehearsal.

 

It's after the rehearsal concludes without a single misstep that Lydia approaches Isabelle with a smile that doesn't look like she practiced in front of a mirror for. 

"You could do a great wedding planner. I bet you'd be great with hysterical brides," Lydia says, polite and still a little closed-off but sincere. Isabelle grins at her, raises her eyebrows and pitches her voice in a way that she knows to be flirty but can't quite contain.

"Why don't you take me out for coffee, show me your... business model?" she asks. Lydia lets out a very inelegant snort and Isabelle _has_ to kiss her. 


End file.
